


we'll sort it out.

by bistormtrooper (SilverSie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Flash Fic, Gen, Kylo Ren Redemption, Microfic, Redeemed Ben Solo, Solo family feels, THE WORST KIND OF FAMILY FEELS, minor implied Rey/Ben, this isn't even 500 words why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSie/pseuds/bistormtrooper
Summary: Ben Solo goes to Cloud City, and he finds a note.





	we'll sort it out.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on a post on [tumblr,](http://bistormtrooper.tumblr.com/post/171462954836/unca-wanwo-tt) based on a quote from Aftermath: Empire's End. What can I say, it just kinda... happened.

Ben finds the note long after he killed his father.

Long after he’d begun to atone for the act itself, but not all that long after he’d renounced his place in the First Order, in the Dark Side. He’s still trying to figure out where he stands in regards to–– to  _everything_ , and even with his mother’s help, with  _Rey’s_  help, it’s hard. The hardest thing he’s ever done. Well–– _nearly_.

But before the note, when he discovers his father had a box of things he intended to hand down to him, it  _hurts_ ,  _everything **hurts**  _all over again–– but then, going through the items helps. More than he thought it would. Most of them he has trouble reconciliating, trying to figure out how they fit into his life and what they even  _mean to him_ , and what’s worse is a part of Ben knows that there should be a pair of golden dice in here, if only his father had gotten the chance to––

And then he finds the key labeled  _Cloud City_. And he knows who it came from, knows that it means there’s more things to sort through, more baggage and more emotions and more guilt–– but above all, once again he finds himself thinking how much larger his family was, by virtue of his father. How, again, he finds himself with more family than he knows what to do with.

But the  _note_ he finds in Cloud City is not something he expected. His father didn’t leave a note ( _never got the chance_ ––)

_**Hey, kid, it’s me _—_** _

The blaster (old, but in good shape) he puts with the one his father left for him, amongst the growing collection of things he’s slowly finding places for––

_**_—_ you ever need help and don’t wanna call your father _—_** _

And the  _cape_ –– the cape makes him laugh, and it’s the broken laugh of a man still trying to learn how to, the brokenness only amplified by tears and guilt, but this cape is even older than the blaster and  _so not even remotely his color_ –– but it would make Rey laugh, too, he thinks. So maybe he  _will_ wear it when he returns to her, if just for the look on her face. But  _first_ ––

_**—come find me—** _

He looks at the note for a long, long time.  _One more_ , he thinks.  _One more family member to see._  To beg forgiveness from. Even if he doesn’t deserve it. It’s the least he can do, after everything.

And so he changes his destination, after a quick and reassuring message to Rey. And as he leaves Bespin he finds himself hoping that the note's parting words might still hold even a modicum of truth, after all these years.

_**_—we’ll sort it out._ ** _

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta be honest and say that I did immediately set to writing Ben showing off his new cape to Rey, to counteract the sad feels. But it's only like 250 words, so.. *shrugs*. If anyone wants it, I can post it as a second chapter, I suppose.


End file.
